militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Ali Jan Aurakzai
|branch = |serviceyears =1967 – 2004 |rank = Lieutenant-General |unit =Frontier Force Regiment |commands =XI Corps Northern Military Command Adjutant General Western Military Command |battles =Indo-Pakistani War of 1971 Soviet war in Afghanistan Indo-Pakistani War of 1999 War in North-West Pakistan |awards =Tamgha-i-Khidmat |military_blank1 = |military_data1 = |military_blank2 = |military_data2 = |military_blank3 = |military_data3 = |military_blank4 = |military_data4 = |military_blank5 = |military_data5 = }} Lieutenant-General Ali Muhammad Jan Aurakzai (Urdu language: على محمدجان اوركزى), is a retired three-star rank general officer in the Pakistan Army who served as the Corps Commander of XI Corps and the principle commander of the Western Command. As Commander, he commanded all military combat assets and oversaw the peaceful deployment of XI Corps in the Northern Areas and the Federally Administered Tribal Areas (FATA). Aurakzai was the leading army general who led the Pakistan combatant forces in response to American invasion of Afghanistan as an aftermath of the terrorist attacks in the United States. After retiring from the military, he was elevated as the governor of the Khyber-Pakhtunkhwa of Pakistan, from May 2006 until his resignation in January 2008.Key Pakistan governor steps down – BBC News Military career Passing out from Pakistan Military Academy with the 38th PMA Long Course, he got commission (second lieutenant) in 1967 in the 14th Battalion of the Frontier Force Regiment (Naubara), Pakistan Army. As Lieutenant, Aurakzai had led a Guerrilla company during the Indo-Pakistani War of 1971. In 1976, as Major, he served as the Forward observer in the Afghanistan-Pakistan border. In 1983, he served as the Aerial observer and intelligence observer in the Pakistan's western border. He is graduate of Command and Staff College, and was posted in Generals Headquarter (GHQ) in 1985. He served there as an intelligence analyst for the Pakistan Army. Throughout the 1980s, Aurakzai had served as an intelligence and military advisor at The GHQ. Aurakzai later served as the Commander Force Command Northern Areas (FCNA), Gilgit as a Major-General. In 1998, as Major-General, he was the Vice Chief of General Staff at the GHQ. Court-martial Lieutenant-General Ziauddin Butt held Aurakzai, as he was Vice Chief of Generals Staff, responsible for coup d'état against Former Prime minister Nawaz Sharif.Sharif removed Musharraf after a phone call: Gen Butt In April 1999, he was promoted to Lieutenant-General and shifted as Adjutant-General (AG), Pakistan Army Generals Headquarter (GHQ). On October 2001, he was made "Core-commander" of XI Corps, and served as the Commander of Western Military Command. During his military career, he was the leading and most experience general who served under General Pervez Musharraf Administration. Following the collapse of Taliban regime in Afghanistan, Aurakzai was made the commander of Western Military Command. As commander, he oversaw the extensive military operations led by the United States special operations forces. He responded with deploying hundreds of Mountaineering and Infantry battalions to guard the Pakistan-Afghanistan border. In December 2003, he led the XI Corps, and several supported administrative divisions of XII Corps. He served as the principal commander of the Pakistan's Western Military Command, and had supervised the Pakistan Army's quick deployment in Federally Administered Tribal Areas (FATA). Under his command, the military saw the action Battle of Wana and, which concluded with Pakistani success. In March 2004, he was given honorable retirement from the Army. He was succeeded by Lieutenant-General Masood Aslam, who became the principle commander of Western Military Command of Pakistan Defence Forces. Post-military career Soon after the conflict, Aurakzai received an honorable discharge from the Army. Soon after his retirement, Prime minister Zafarullah Khan Jamali appointed him as the Khyber Pakhtunkhwa of Khyber-Pakhtunkhwa province. According to the BBC, as governor, his assignment was to bring stability and security to the FATA region. To complete this task, he sought many peace deals with the local tribal leaders. However, the deals were violated and the violence began in the FATA region. Soon, a bloody tribal conflict between the Pakistan Armed Forces ended the peace deals. A new war in tribal areas ensued. As the conflict grew momentarily, he resigned as the governor. He was replaced by Owais Ahmed Ghani, a former Balochistan of Balochistan Province. A tribal Pashtun and belong himself to FATA, the appointment of Lt. General retired Ali Jan Aurakzai as new Governor of Khyber Pakhtunkhwa is a big relief for tribesmen in FATA and a dream come true for them.Lt Gen (retd) Ali Muhammad Jan Aurakzai appointed Governor NWFP Aurakzai`s appointment dream come true for FATA: Tribal elders The tribal leaders were expressed positive reviews as they had personally knew Aurakzai. Aurakzai sought to end the violence in Khyber and FATA regions. He was one the pioneer and strongly advocated the Waziristan Accord. According to him, it was a breakthrough and if the treaty proved successful, similar treaties would be signed with tribes in other agencies, Governor Aurakzai concluded.Future Surrender and the Expansion of Talibanistan References Category:Living people Category:Pakistani generals Category:Pakistani politicians Category:Governors of Khyber Pakhtunkhwa Category:1947 births Category:Pashtun people Category:People from Orakzai Agency